A browser is a client-side application that retrieves, processes and renders Internet or other network-based content to a user of a computer device in response to a request for such content. Most browsers operate by receiving code from one or more servers and/or server-side applications according to a certain protocol, such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (or “HTTP”). The browsers then assemble one or more objects based on or derived from the code into a page, such as a web page, that is displayed to a user on a user interface. Browsers usually include one or more engines for translating information received from servers into renderable content, interpreters for parsing and executing scripts, and caches or other data stores for storing information in the form of “cookies,” or files that relate to a user's browsing activity, which may be retrieved by one or more sites in the future.
The display of a page on a browser begins when a user requests one or more files associated with a Uniform Resource Identifier (“URI”), such as a Uniform Resource Locator (or “URL”), or other file location. The request by the user may take the form of an entry of a URI or URL into an address box or address bar; a selection of an image or set of text that may be hyperlinked to a URI or URL; or a selection of a bookmark, a home button or any other feature that may be linked to or otherwise associated with a URI or URL. Upon receiving the request, a server associated with the URI or URL handles the request by providing code expressed in one or more computer languages, such as Hypertext Markup Language (or “HTML”). The browser then uses one or more rendering engines (or layout engines) to display the code provided by the server into the page, which may include one or more files embedded within the code provided by the server.
Users of any kind of computer device may select from a number of standard browsers to view electronic content, and many computer devices include more than one browser to choose from. Some of the most popular browsers available today include Internet Explorer® by Microsoft Corporation, Chrome® by Google, Inc., Firefox® by Mozilla Corporation and Safari® by Apple, Inc. Although each browser is typically adapted to retrieve, process and render any type of electronic content, no two browsers operate in exactly the same way. For example, many different types of browsers use different types of rendering engines to display content. Also, different types of browsers may be programmed to respond to errors, irregularities or non-standard sections of programmed code in different ways. Browsers may also respond differently to scripted functions applications (e.g., those programmed in JavaScript® language) or interpret a style sheet or other formatting guide associated with a page, in a different fashion. Therefore, the same page may occasionally appear differently on different browsers.